An image display system configured to generate an image indicating a periphery of a vehicle such as an automobile and to display the image on a display device in the vehicle has been known. By using the image display system, a user (a driver, representatively) can check a shape of the periphery of the vehicle substantially in real time.
An image display system configured to generate a virtual perspective image, which indicates a periphery of a vehicle as seen from a virtual perspective, by using a plurality of captured images obtained from a plurality of cameras, and to display the virtual perspective image has been also known. As the virtual perspective image, an in-vehicle perspective image, which indicates the periphery of the vehicle as seen from a driver's perspective of the vehicle, has been suggested.
When generating the in-vehicle perspective image, a position of the virtual perspective is fixed to a position equivalent to the driver's perspective. The user can check a shape of a surrounding of the vehicle from the same perspective as the user and intuitively recognize the shape of the periphery of the vehicle by checking the in-vehicle perspective image.
An image display system configured to continuously generate an in-vehicle perspective image while altering a direction of a line of sight of a virtual perspective and to indicate a shape of a periphery of a vehicle as seen from a driver's perspective so as to circle surroundings of the vehicle has been also suggested (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).